Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal (Season 2)
= '''I will be gone for a week I'm going to a camp on the 6th no one will be editing my Hurt and Heal you can keep commenting though I will return on 7/12/2014 and I will get to every comment, thank you and that's all''' '''Hurt and heal owned by Cedricblocks''' CedricBlocks: Hello it is me Cedric or Ced for short this will be the upcoming season 2 of my hurt and heal. If you haven't participated in season 1 aka Article Insanity Hurt and Heal do so before it ends '''Season 1: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Insanity_Hurt_and_Heal''' CedricBlocks: There you can also find links to voting contestants you want in season 2 and season 2 will be way better then 1 but more coming soon as Season 1 comes to it's end '''Season 1 is now over Seaosn 2 starts now''' Updates area '''Super Hurt starts today~7/2/2014''' '''First Potion is out~7/2/2014''' I'v read X ammount of Comments so far '''I'v read 42 comments''' Points '''Every time you comment when you get a point points are used for buying potions wich you can use ''' Contestant Pictures Carmex.png|Carmex (newby) Axe cast idle.png|Ax (returney) Cat Bed pose 2.png|Cat Bed (newby) Bomb.png|Bomb (newby) Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang (newby) Hammock 2.png|Hammock (returney) Tiki-0.png|Tiki (newby) Snowglobe (OC Pose).png|Snow Globe (newby) Mango Pose.png|Mango (newby) Map-0.png|Map (newby) 210px-Whiffle_Ball_2.png|Whiffle Ball (returney) 127px-Butter Knife 2.png|Butter Knife (reterney) Notebook-0.png|Note Book (newby) Book-1.png|Book (newby) Rocky-0.png|Rocky (newby) Bubble Pose.png|Bubble (newby) Beaker.png|Test Tube (newby) Nickel.png|Nickel (newby) Hurt and Heal Max health: 10 You can Comment every: 8 hours '''(DANGER): '''Means the contestant or Contestants hasd the lowest amout of health at the moment Potions Here's how potions will work you can buy as many potions as you want, but only 1 of that kind of potion can be used at a time, first to comment I use "Blank" Potion first gets to use it, add what potion you want in the blank Some potions last long then others some cost more, you use your points to buy potions Some potions can be used by as many people as they it can some only 1 can use it at a time Top buy Potions just type down in the comments I buy "x ammount of numbers" of "Blank" Potion, just add in the number you want and what Potion you want Now theres only a limited stock of each item the more it costs the less there is. Theres a new shipment of every Potion every 2 Week '''Next Shipment will be on 7/16/2014 ''' in Super Hurt '''If a contestant dies during hurt and heal don't worry all that will happen is there votes wont have an affect''' Voting ends on 7/6/2014 becasue will be gone a week at Camp so I'll do it then and then I should be able to back when the next super hurt which would be a week form the 6th '''All votes towards Tiki will have no effect since she's dead''' Vote to see who will be super hurt Carmex Ax Catbed Bomb Yin-Yang Hammock Tiki Snow Globe Mango Map Whiffle Ball Butter Knife Note Book Book Nickel Bubble Test Tube Remaining Contestants Eliminated Contestants